Someone elses blue eyes
by KatAmber
Summary: After Katniss wakes up next to Cato, what happens?And are Haymitch and him planning on making Katniss fall in love with Cato?


_So this is my first fanfic ever. Review, tell me what I can do better if you want . (: _

_NARWHALES SWIMMING IN TH E OCEAN CAUSING A COMMOTION CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOOOMEE:D _

_Wale trail on the app store is ammmmmmaaaazzzzzziiiiiinnnnn ngggg!_

_Anyway, Review and stuff like I said, I hope you like it(: _

**KATNISS POV**

I woke up from the dreadful nightmare. He had killed him, Cato had stabbed him to death. I woke up and turned towards the warmth on the bed. The heat was radiating off a figure of a man. He turned to me, he had blue eyes just like Peetas.

"Peeta?" I mumbled, I was still waking up.

"Im not Peeta, silly, don't you remember." Remember what? I thought, and who was the man laying in the bed with me?

"Then who are you?"

"Cato, the other victor." It all came back to me then, my nightmare was a flashback to the games, Peeta was really gone, Cato had really killed him. I then relized that I couldn't be in the bed with him, no not at all. I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. I stripped of all the clothing I was wearing, a huge shirt that didn't seem to be mine. It must be Catos I thought. Wait why was I wearing Cato's shirt? I proceeded to turn the shower on. The contraption still seemed to really confuse me. Why did the capitol citizens really need thousands of buttons on something as simple as a shower?

I pushed a random button and the shower turned on. I hopped in the shower and then started thinking of my nightmare. Why Peeta, I was just beginning to realize my true feelings for him. Peeta had loved me, he had saved my life after all. I dropped to the tiles on the floor of the shower and bawled my eyes out, for Peeta. I loved him, I loved Peeta, and now he is gone. While the water trickled over my body still, I thought I could cry, I mean no one would notice after all, would they? Thinking of all the memories that I had with Peeta during the games, I couldn't help but scream out "PEETA!".

Every so often while I was crying in the shower I would cry for him, hoping he would come to comfort me. I needed Peeta, but he was gone. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and the door slowly opened. Cato walked in the door. "Katniss, are you all right?"

"No, Im not you son of a bitch, you killed Peeta!"

Cato's eyes filled with sorrow, it almost seemed like he actually cared. I couldn't believe that though he was still a monster. He was a career after all and all careers were monsters, none of them cared about who they killed in the games. But then again we had both gone through the games. I couldn't help but think that maybe he actually felt bad like I did. I was still staring at him, his icy blue eyes said more about him then I could, but I kept narrowing down on his lips. Right then and there I did something that I would have never thought I would ever do. I kissed Cato.

**CATO POV**

Did that really just happen? Did Katniss, the girl on fire just kiss me? She looked up into my eyes. I never really noticed how gorgeous her grey eyes were and if you looked close enough you could see sparks in them. "Im- Im sorry" She said and ran off embarrassed. "Wait,Katniss!"

Should I run after her or should I just let her go and forget about everything. The thing was I didn't want to forget, but I decided that she needed time to herself, I also decided that I needed to talk to Haymitch. I set off to look for him.

When I walked into Haymitch's room it seemed that he was pretty sober. "Haymitch, I need to talk to you." I announced.

"Cato"  
"That would be me"

"How did the whole wake up beside her plan work?"

"Seemed it worked pretty well, I mean she did kiss me after she bawled over Peeta again."

"She kissed you?!"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'

"Well that's good. The plan worked out perfectly, Snow will be pleased to know that the whole two victors thing might not possibly start a rebellion"

"Yeah" I said standing there for a while pondering what had just happened.

"Boy, I heard her run down the hall not too long ago, you should go look for her."

I followed her mentors instructions, and walked down the extravagant hall to go look for her.

__OOOOOHHH. I love Catoniss33 _

_I know this sucks so far but I will try to make it sooo much better, trusttt mee guys I got some big plans for this. I hope you follow this! Well REVIEW AWAY(: _

_-Kat_


End file.
